


Resume

by SongbirdStargazer



Series: Resume [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Calamity Ganon was defeated the first time, F/M, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdStargazer/pseuds/SongbirdStargazer
Summary: What if Calamity Ganon was defeated the first time? Zelda awoke her power just in time to stop any major casualties, but that doesn't mean Link and Zelda are out of the woods yet, with the lasting damage the Calamity left. But with their allies by their side, they might just be able to make it through.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Resume [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181957
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first time publishing anything I've written, so constructive criticism would be great. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Calamity was defeated the first time? Zelda manages to awaken her powers just in time, and without any major losses, thanks to the preparedness of the Sheikah. But, even after the battle, life isn't easy just yet. Maybe, just maybe, with their allies by their side, Link and Zelda will prevail in the mayhem of the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, this is my first time posting something I've written, so constructive criticism would be great. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

As Zelda trudged down from Mt. Lanayru, footsteps heavy, she couldn’t help but ponder. The last spring had garnered no reaction at all. What was next? All her ancestors had been able to access their powers, so why couldn’t she? And on top of that, the only lead to her power, the springs, hadn’t worked! How was she to awaken her elusive birthright now?

Zelda sighed, her thoughts weighing down on her. Looking ahead, she could see the gate at the end of their path. Thinking of who awaited them there made Zelda drop her head in shame. 

Link walked a little closer, dipping his head near hers. 

“Are you okay, Princess?” he asked quietly. 

Zelda glanced over, and meeting his cerulean eyes, and muttered back. “I’m alright, Link. There’s no need to worry.” 

Link seemed a little hesitant to accept her reassurance, but let it go nonetheless. “Alright Princess…”

After a few minutes of silent walking, they finally reached the gate, where four figures awaited them, silent as the pair approached. Daruk was the first to ask the question that was surely on the rest of the Champions’ minds. 

“Well? Don’t keep us in suspense. How’d everything go up there on the mountain?” 

Zelda stopped, looking down in shame. She silently shook her head, and saw the Champions wilt. Revali spoke to Zelda next, disappointment in his tone. 

“So you didn’t feel anything? No power at all?” 

Zelda looked up to him, then back down quickly, holding her arms together, a poor attempt at a shield from their disappointed eyes. Quickly, she mumbled, “I’m sorry, no.”

After a short pause, Urbosa looked up, determined. “Then let’s move on.” Looking to Zelda, who cast her gaze away, she continued. 

“You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t be of any help.” The Gerudo Chief turned to the gate, looking up the mountain. “After all, it’s not like your last shot was up there on Mt. Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that… thing.” 

Link, along with the rest of the Champions looked to her, seeming to agree. Though she was grateful for her old friend’s reassurance, all Zelda could muster was a small, “That’s kind of you, thank you.” 

Staring at the ground, Zelda fought the urge to cry. Everyone around her was so disappointed, even if they tried to hide it, all because of her. 

Mipha then spoke for the first time since Link and Zelda arrived. 

“If I may,” Mipha paused, and Zelda looked up. Stumbling over her words, Mipha continued. 

“I thought you… Well, I’m not sure how to put this into words… I’m actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind… It helps when I think--When I think about someone I lo-” Here Mipha paused, blushing. “When I think about someone I really care about.” 

Zelda paused to ponder this, then opened her mouth to respond, when suddenly the ground shook, knocking the group off balance. Revali immediately turned, soaring up, and pausing suddenly. Just then, Zelda heard a huge roar, as well as thunder crashing. Zelda looked up, knowing exactly what the Rito was going to say. 

Revali landed, and told the group what they already knew. “It’s here.” 

Daruk clenched his fists, and looked up. “So this is it then.” 

Mipha turned to Revali, fearful. “Are you sure?” Revali responded with conviction.  
“Positive.” 

Zelda looked up in desperation, green eyes wide. “It’s awake…” She spoke breathily. “Ganon!” 

Clouds of Malice inched their way over the cliffs, and into view. Zelda stumbled back at the sight, gasping. She was too late! Next to her, Daruk turned to the group.  
“Let’s stop wasting time! We’re going to need everything we got to take that thing down!” Shouting, Daruk flung his arm out, gesturing into the distance. “Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who’s boss!” Daruk turned back, and looked to the Champions before laying out the plan. “Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault!” 

Zelda was relieved he took charge, because she wasn’t sure she would be able to lead so suddenly.

Daruk turned to look at Link. “Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle. You can count on us for support. But it’s up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!” Link nodded, and Zelda stood, worried and guilty. 

Urbosa set her hands on Zelda’s shoulders to guide her somewhere safe, but Zelda broke away, unwilling to leave them. 

“I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield… But there must… There must be something I can do to help!” The warriors looked to each other, until Link spoke up hesitantly. 

“I can take her with me to Hyrule Castle, and hope her power awakens on the way. Something in Castle Town might do it, or maybe even the Calamity could trigger it. If she stays hidden, she should be fine if we approach trouble. If all else fails, she can shoot a bow, and can use a dagger or rapier in an emergency. She can protect herself if I can’t.” The Champions shared a glance, surprised at the knight’s suggestion, until Zelda nodded energetically. 

“Yes! I think that might be our best chance at victory, especially if I awaken my power on the way!” Mipha looked to the pair of Hylians. 

“What if the power doesn’t awaken before you get to Ganon, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Link and Zelda glanced at each other, before Revali interjected. 

“Well, we’re going to have to take that chance. We don’t really have any other options to win, do we?” Zelda nodded to the Rito, turning to the rest of the group. 

“I’m willing to take that chance. I refuse to let you do this alone.” Each warrior looked hesitant, but agreed when they saw their princess’ conviction. “Thank you. Now, we must hurry! Head to your Divine Beasts! Every second counts!” 

With the Champions heading to their respective lands, Link turned to their horses, untying them from the nearest tree. Zelda walked over quickly, mounting her horse, Storm. Steering Storm to follow Link on Epona, they rode out of the canyon. 

oO0Oo

Link and Zelda raced past Hyrule Garrison, horses stumbling in the mud. Zelda caught glimpses of soldiers, fighting the hordes of monsters Link and Zelda had been doing their best to avoid. Zelda shuddered, hard rain and the memories of monsters slain on their journey weighing down on her. 

In front of her, Link sat up on his horse to shoot a pair of moblins that had gotten a little too close. As Zelda looked ahead, she could see the castle, her home, suffocated by the Scourge of Hyrule. She was knocked out of her thoughts by Link’s shout.

“LOOK OUT!” 

Zelda heard the twang of a bow and felt her horse collapse under her. Before she could contemplate what had just happened, Link had dismounted and taken hold of her arm.

“Princess! Take your bow and Epona and get to those trees! Try to stay out of sight! There are too many enemies!” Zelda looked to Link with desperation. 

“What about you?! I’m not leaving you here!” Link turned back to her, gesturing to the nearby forest. “Go! I’ll be fine!”

Reluctantly, Zelda turned to the forest. With one last look at the hero, she mounted Epona and rode to the trees as fast as she could. Zelda quickly dismounted and led the horse to the center of the grove. Glancing to Hyrule Castle, she could see four lasers targeting Hyrule castle. Those must be the champions! Her spirits renewed, Zelda looked back at Link through the trees, fighting off a horde of bokoblins. Determined to help, Zelda drew her bow and lined up a shot. 

TWANG!

A bokoblin fell, and Link glanced into the trees. Zelda nodded at him and continued to shoot. After a few more shots, Link gestured for Zelda to follow him. She put away the bow, but left the horse there when Link shook his head when she tried to mount. 

After a few minutes of running to Hyrule Castle, avoiding the carnage around them the best they could, the duo reached the gates to Castle Town. When she saw the chaos all around, Zelda gasped. 

Monsters crowded the entrance, with the Hyrule Knights fighting them off the best they could. In Castle Town, she could see a line of glowing blue Guardians aiming their lasers at the swarm of Ganon’s minions, moving out to the battlefield slowly. Strewn all around were the corpses of monsters and Hylians alike. 

Zelda couldn’t tear her eyes away from the dead and dying soldiers, dread overtaking her. The subjects… Her subjects… they were all dying! And it was her fault! Oh, if she could have only awakened that dreaded power! The princess was knocked out of her thoughts by Link taking hold of her shoulders gently. 

“Just look away Princess. There’s nothing we can do for them.”

Zelda stared at her knight,not taking in his words. Suddenly, a high beeping started, getting closer and closer to them. Looking over to the source, the duo stepped back. There, facing them, was a guardian. Zelda glanced at the body and saw, instead of a calming blue light, a menacing magenta. 

Something was wrong.

The guardian swiveled it’s head back and forth, landing on them again. The guardian’s eye started blinking rapidly, and Zelda realized with horror, that they were the target. Link seemed to come to the same realization, as he shoved the royal out of the way. 

When Zelda came to her bearings, Link was yelling at her to run. He grabbed her hand and ran with her through a grove near Hyrule Castle Town. Crunching leaves alerted the pair of someone behind her. Looking back, she met the eye of a magenta guardian. 

Zelda was thrown behind a tree, and looking over, she could see Link standing in between her and the machine, sword and shield drawn. The corrupted tech fired a shot at Link, who barely managed to parry it. Zelda cried out his name in worry, and Link moved as the guardian set up another shot.

Zelda watched in horror as Link was thrown back onto the ground, his shield shattered.

“NO! LINK!”

She couldn’t lose him! He was the bravest, kindest, most understanding person she had ever known, the only one who fully understood her, her best friend! He didn’t deserve to die because of her failure!

As the guardian aimed at Link, who was slowly picking himself up off the burned grass, Zelda ran to him in desperation. The guardian noticed her then, moving it’s target from Link to Zelda. Seeing this, Link used the last of his strength to push himself up in front of the princess, putting his weight on the Master Sword. 

Zelda cried out to him as he stumbled back, gaining back some semblance of balance. 

“Link, no! Run! Don’t worry about me, save yourself!” 

Before she knew it, the guardian was set to fire. Without a second thought, Zelda pushed in front of Link, facing the guardian, arm outstretched. Just as the machine was about to fire, three bright triangles formed on her hand, and a golden light filled the grove, bursting from her hand.

Momentarily blinded, Zelda blinked rapidly. What… just happened? A slow whirring filled the air as the guardian slowly lost its glow and collapsed. Suddenly, from behind her, she heard a thud on the charred grass. Turning around, she saw Link had collapsed. 

“Oh… no! No! Link!”

As she knelt beside him, tears streaming down her face, she noticed him slowly stirring, blinking awake. 

“Oh, Link, thank the goddesses! You’re alright!”

Link slowly nodded, stumbling as she helped him up. Leading him to a tree, she ripped part of her dress into makeshift bandages, as they had left their medical kits with the horses. 

Suddenly, the realization of what had just happened and what was going to happen washed over her. If she had awakened her power, they could fight Ganon, and maybe, just maybe, win! 

As she finished tending her knight’s wounds the best she could, she stared at the trees. 

It was time to destroy the Scourge of Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and I really appreciate constructive criticism if there was something you noticed. Comments would be wonderful. I should get the next chapter up sometime soon! Thanks!


	2. The Battle for Hyrule (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, this next chapter is a little more centered on Link and Zelda’s relationship, because I feel like I glossed over that last chapter. This is part one of two in the fight with Ganon, so it’s kind of short. The next will come sometime this week. Please let me know if you noticed something, as I love constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!

Slipping through the mud, Zelda looked to the man beside her. So much had changed in their relationship since he was assigned as her appointed knight. 

When she first met him, he seemed to be the biggest example of her failures. He had gained the sword and her father’s attention all at once, and so easily. She hated him, because he must have hated her too, right?

But then he saved her in the desert. He shielded her with his own body, willing to die if it meant she wouldn’t. After that, she gained a newfound respect for him. Giving him a chance turned out to be one of the best decisions she ever made.

Their friendship slowly developed, and he became her best friend and confidant. And now, their friendship awakened her power! It was their friendship... right? It couldn't have been anything else!

Zelda smiled to herself and looked ahead, to their destination. After patching up Link, the pair had started to hurry to the castle, determination driving them forward. From there, the heir had gotten lost in thought.

A question still haunted her, though.

“Link?”

“Yes princess?”

“Please, you can call me Zelda. You know that! ...Do you think we’ll be able to beat Ganon?”

Link sighed, looking down. “I’m honestly not sure. With the Champion’s help, there’s a good chance we will, but no one can be sure.”

Zelda looked up again to the castle. “I think the Champions are set to fire, so we should hurry.”

Link nodded, and the pair sped up, making sure Link’s injuries wouldn’t protest to the speed. 

oO0Oo

Running through the gates to Castle Town, Zelda made sure to slow down the monsters the best she could with her power. Looking away from her fallen soldiers, Link tugged her to Hyrule Castle. Zelda's thoughts turned to them, if only for a moment. Their deaths wouldn't be in vain. She would make sure of that.

As soon as they ran through the entrance to the castle, they were immediately targeted by guardians. Zelda let out a burst of her power, and she and her knight sprinted to the nearest doorway. 

Inside, hordes of monsters were lying in wait. Slicing through them was difficult, but they made it through. This repeated as they made their way up to the Sanctum, where Zelda felt Ganon’s presence the most.

It seemed most of the staff had escaped, which was a blessing to Zelda. Those who hadn’t had either passed away or were hiding. The princess and her knight helped those they could on their way. 

Finally, after a journey that seemingly took forever, they reached the Sanctum. Inside, Zelda looked around the room, not seeing Ganon, until Link gasped and pointed. A huge mass of malice clung to the ceiling, slowly forming a sort of cocoon. Zelda stared in shock, before gaining her senses again.

She felt the urge to use her power on this mass. Raising her hands into a prayer position, she bowed her head and focused on nothing but the goddess.

Mysterious instincts took over Zelda. Turning her head to her knight, hands kept in the same position, she nodded to him. 

“That is Calamity Ganon. Draw your sword, hero!”

Link followed her directions. The Master Sword grew brighter than ever, eager to fulfill it's true purpose. Zelda could hear the sword's quiet encouragement, the whispered words of advice. 

Zelda bowed her head again and felt the power overtake her. Sensing the energy of the room, she could feel more then see Link’s movements and the stirring of Ganon. Zelda called out to alert her knight.

“It awakens! Be careful, hero!”

The cocoon of malice fell to the floor, and the beast inside started clawing it's way out, long gashes working through the malice from the inside. Seeing this, Zelda let out another burst of power, and the malice dissolved into nothing, freeing the monster inside. Link and Zelda were horrified at the shape it took.

A thick body of pure malice held up a small head with glowing eyes. Hair covered its head, falling down it's back and chest, if it was possible to see these spots on the monstrous body. From it came spindly limbs ending in glowing blue weapons. A polearm, axe, what looked like a pair of scissors, along with a sword and a guardian laser. It thrashed around, propping itself up on the weapons attached to the hunk of malice.

As if sensing the beast was free, four bright blue beams met in the middle of the room, centering in on the monstrous form of Ganon. The Champions had fired, completing their mission. Now it all rested on Link and Zelda. 

The princess focused her power on the beast, her thoughts turned to her subjects, the soldiers in her army, her friends, father, and most of all, her best friend, who was fighting beside her. Divine energy radiating out to Ganon, hitting the brute with wave after wave. The behemoth was weakened more and more with each surge of golden light. Taking this as his cue, her knight charged, sword raised and ready to attack, his expression stony, and his eyes furious. The glow of the Master Sword blurred with the speed of his strikes, taking out his hatred of the beast.

The fight for Hyrule had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you noticed something, as I love constructive criticism. Part two will be coming sometime this week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. The Battle For Hyrule (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda defeat Ganon, freeing Hyrule and all it's citizens from destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two! So, I decided to do this chapter in Link’s POV because I’d figured it’d be a little clearer. As for why it took a month for this to go up, when I said it'd be less than a week, I got a case of writers block, but I think it cleared out, at least a little. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any advice on improving, let me know!

Link readied his sword for his next attack, entirely focused on the monstrosity in front of him. He raced forward to deliver another blow, but was blocked by a glowing blue polearm missing him by inches.

Jumping back, the knight looked over his opponent again, searching for another opening while he had the time. Ganon was readying his polearm for another jab when Zelda let out another burst of power. Link took this as his opening and slashed at the beast’s head.

Ganon reared back in response to the blow, scrambling from it’s assailant. It brought up the guardian laser, balancing on it’s other limbs. Link ran as the laser aimed, then dropped to a roll as the blast was fired. While under the cover of smoke and fire, he ran to the back of the beast, staying low. 

Bringing up his sword, he slashed away at the body of malice as Zelda blinded Ganon and weakened the malice on its body. As the monster quickly regained its bearings and began to turn, Link moved out of the way. Falling back, he wondered how he would be able to get in long enough to really hurt Ganon, as the monster stopped him before he could do any real damage.

Suddenly, he got an idea. Bringing out his bow and a few bomb arrows, he fired at the behemoth. The arrows seemed to do decent damage, and Ganon was a big enough target that it would be very difficult to avoid or stop the arrows. 

Link continued the strategy of firing bomb arrows at the beast, and racing in to get hits when Zelda gave him an opening. Slowly, Ganon reached his last defences, and began to glow an orange reminiscent of the flames filling the room. 

Link found that his sword and bomb arrows did little to no damage on the shield or Ganon. Luckily, Zelda’s steady pulses of power managed to get past it, but that was it. Stuck avoiding Ganon's attacks, his only option was to observe.

As Ganon fired Guardian blasts at the hero, he noticed the lasers were going through the shield. So Ganon’s attacks could faze through the shield… Maybe he could use that to his advantage!

Getting ready to parry a blast from the laser, Link brought out his shield. Three… Two… One! The laser bounced back to Ganon, and cracked the shield.

Link repeated the process, and Ganon fell to his last legs. Zelda called to him, “Link! With me!” He nodded to her and he raced forward, slashing with more force than ever, as Zelda blinded them both with a huge surge of power.

Giving out a screech, Ganon dissolved into malice, which seemed to evaporate into thin air. Link turned his head to Zelda, looking at her for confirmation that Ganon had been defeated. 

“The beast still lives, hero. This is the final stretch!”

The room was overtaken by golden light. Blinking the spots out of his eyes, Link looked around. No longer were they in the sanctum, but in Hyrule Field instead. Ahead of him, he could see the malice coming together to form a beast greater than before. 

Ganon took the form of a large black and magenta boar. Atop it’s head were a set of horns, alight with fuchsia flames. The fire led down the beast’s body, ending at the tip of a long tail. 

Link stared in horror at the gargantuan enemy. How was he going to fight this?! Zelda’s voice reassured him, though, as an orb of light appeared in front of him, fading into a bow that reminded Link of a crescent moon.

“I entrust you with the Bow of Light -- a powerful weapon in the face of evil. Have courage Link! We are counting on you!”

Fixing his eyes on the bow, he reached out to take it. As he grabbed it, Epona came running through the trees, stopping to his right and whinnying. Link chose not to question where she came from and slung onto her back, the Bow of Light gripped tightly in his hand.

Zelda’s voice came through to him again as he rode toward the creature of malice. 

“I will hold the malice back as much as I can, but my power is waning. Attack any glowing points that you can see! May you be victorious!”

Link surveyed the beast, and saw a golden glow on the side of Ganon’s body. He directed Epona toward the light and cracked the reins. Ganon turned to follow Link, sending out strips of flames at him, and Link raced past them.

Getting within range of the glowing spots, which on closer examination seemed to hold spinning triangles, Link fired, hitting the center of the weak spot. 

Ganon reared away from Link as two more lights appeared. Link continued to circle the monster, as Zelda’s strained voice whispered through his head. 

“I can’t… hold it… much longer…”

Link urged Epona faster, getting closer to Ganon and hitting the last target he could see.

“Ganon’s power is weakening! Quickly now, Link!”

With that, three more lights filtered through the malice, and the knight fired in quick succession, hitting them all. Three more popped up on Ganon’s other side, and Link raced around it again, drawing back and firing.

“It’s working Link! We’re so close!”

Only one light appeared this time, underneath Ganon. Link swallowed, realizing he would need to ride through its legs and underneath to hit the target. 

Spurring Epona forward, silently apologizing for her exhaustion, they streaked in between the legs and toward the glow. As Link rode underneath it, he aimed up and fired, swerving out from underneath the malice as soon as he could, sighing in relief.

“Link! Look up there!”

The hero quickly searched Ganon, seeing a fan of light coming from the beast’s head, which slowly opened to reveal a pulsing orange and black eye as Ganon moved it’s head up.

“That is the very core of Ganon’s being! Do what you must Link!”

Link rode away and watched the beast, curious on how to reach the eye when open. It suddenly occurred to him when he saw the fire Ganon let out. 

Racing forward again, he hopped off Epona and let out his paraglider when he got close enough to the currents of air over the fires. Soaring upward, Link took out the bow, and time seemed to stop. Taking careful aim, he loosed the arrow and drifted to the ground. Blinding light filled the field as the arrow hit it’s mark. 

Ganon let out a bestial roar, thrashing, as a golden light, reminiscent of a star, twinkled into view above Link. Princess Zelda faded into view from the light, her hands folded into a prayer position as she drifted to the ground.

As her feet touched the ground in front of Ganon, Link wanted to run up and pull her away, but stopped when he realized Ganon wasn’t able to attack her in its state.

She stood there, as her head slowly raised, staring at Ganon defiantly. Streaks of gold shone from her, brighter and brighter, until it was as if she was one of the stars themselves.

Ganon suddenly flew into the air, now made up of mists of malice, and dove at the princess, but this didn’t seem to faze her. She simply looked up and held her hand out, as if it could hold the beast back. Link watched in awe as she suddenly burned brighter than ever before, the golden symbol of the triforce bursting from her hand.

A huge orb of golden light appeared from the triforce, growing steadily bigger. Quickly, the light overtook Ganon, though it did its best to escape. The sun-like ball stopped growing and flew higher into the air, before becoming the size of an apple in a split second, and fading out of view.

Link watched in relief as Zelda lowered her hand and turned around slowly, knowing this meant it was all over. They stood there, staring at each other, before Zelda broke the spell by running toward Link. He met her halfway, and they clung together for what seemed like a second and an eternity all at once.

Zelda slowly brought her head up from his shoulder, but didn’t move away. She spoke in a soft whisper, seemingly to herself. “We did it… we finally did it…”

Link tightened his grip around her, and muttered back. “Yes… yes we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know if you have any constructive criticism!


	4. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda return to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I'm really tired and not super proud of this one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Let me know what you think!

The ride back to Hyrule Castle painfully reminded Link and Zelda of the injuries they earned on the way to Central Hyrule. Every bump in the road irritated a cut or bruise, and made Zelda wish she were walking back. Link seemed to sense this discomfort, and quietly asked, “Are you doing alright?” Zelda quickly nodded, shifting a little, and preparing herself for the rest of the ride.

Luckily, the trip was short, so they came into view of the crowded gates quickly. Zelda could see the scattered corpses of soldiers and monsters alike, and looked away, her heart filled with grief for her people. She leaned back into Link, dipping her head and taking solace in his presence. 

As they got closer to Castle Town, the watchman bellowed out at the sight of them. “Princess! You’ve safe! Thank the goddess!” Zelda looked up and waved to him, a signal to clear the way for them. The watchman shouted something to his partner, who raised the gate and ran down to clear a path through the crowd.

They rode through the crowd quickly, not bothering to stop, and Zelda averted her eyes, not prepared to see families gathering their fallen loved ones. She kept her head down even after they made it through the gate, and didn’t raise it until she heard a shout in a very familiar voice.

Zelda’s head shot up, searching frantically for the owner of the voice. Her eyes caught on a group of soldiers rushing toward the princess and her knight, the King of Hyrule in the middle of them. 

Link, seeing the same thing she did, swung off the horse and held out a hand to help her down. Zelda quickly took it, hopping off Epona and stumbling toward her father as fast as she could, dragging Link behind her. 

Link tripped after her, trying to straighten himself as she tugged him along, unaware of his struggles. She was too focused on her father to notice, but thankfully he was able to let go of her hand when they reached the group. 

Zelda threw herself at her father, gripping his coat tightly in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her in response, muttering small reassurances in her ear. Link looked on at the pair for a moment, then turned to the captain of the royal guard to give a short report.

When the royal family finally separated, they didn’t stray far. King Rhoam immediately started fussing over his daughter, determined to make sure she was okay. Zelda quickly reassured him, before asking her own questions. 

“What happened here? Is everyone okay? Do you know what the damage was?” Her father set his hands on her shoulders and helped her still. “We got lucky. The damage wasn’t nearly as bad as it could’ve been, but we’re not sure about many who were in the castle at the time. Lady Impa is working with the heads of staff to see who isn’t accounted for, but we can’t be sure right now.”  
Zelda sighed in resignation. She sent up a quick prayer that everyone was okay, ignoring the fact that it sadly wasn’t possible, and turned to glance at Link. She watched him give his report to the captain of the guard and let out a slow breath. He stood in between her and Ganon, and fought valiantly in the face of the most dangerous evil in Hyrule’s history. She owed him her life. He really was the Hero of Hyrule, wasn’t he…

Her father saw where her gaze led to and spoke the best sounding words Zelda had heard all day. “I’ve had your rooms cleared of rubble, so you two should go get some rest. You more than deserve it.”

Zelda turned to smile at the king, and Link nodded. He handed Epona off to a stablehand that had come toward them. “Take good care of her. She’s worked hard.” With that, the pair wandered into the castle. 

Zelda drifted up to her room with Link, her mind clouded with exhaustion. She hardly noticed when they reached her door and her knight helped her inside. She mumbled a goodnight to him and changed as soon as the door closed. As she got into her bed, his last words to her echoed in her head. 

“Goodnight Zelda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	5. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda meet with the King, and get a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so so sorry this took me so long, it's been pretty crazy lately. Sadly, I'm thinking I might just have to start updating less frequently. I'm going to try to aim for at least once a month. I get really burnt out and confused if I write too much in one day, so I try to limit my time writing each day, then end up forgetting about it. I'm going to try to stop that with the godsend that is the reminders app. At least I have at least four chapters on paper, but they're all only partially written. That's progress though, right?
> 
> I'm also apparently wired to only write smaller chapters. Any time I try for a longer one, it turns into a confusing mess. At the moment, its just easier to write shorter ones. Isolate events, you know? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The next morning, Zelda woke to sunlight streaming through her newly opened curtains. Sitting up groggily, she cast a small glare at the beams, silently cursing the fact that they were there at all. 

Leaning back against her pillows, she scanned the room for her handmaiden. The older woman stepped out from her wardrobe, holding her usual blue dress. Her handmaiden, Tara, hung the gown from her changing screen, and turned to the princess.

“Good morning, Zelda. The king has requested your presence in his study this morning, so we must hurry.” Tara said, walking over to Zelda's dressing table and picking up a brush. “You hurry and bathe, then we’ll get you ready. We’re on a tight schedule today!”

Zelda sighed and slid out of bed, stumbling a little as she walked to the tub in the corner of her room, behind a divider. Throwing her simple nightgown over the top of the screen, she silently lowered herself into the tub. 

Picking up the soap and washcloth, she began to wash herself. She had been doing so without her handmaiden for some years, after she finally declared she was old enough to wash herself, thank you very much! 

Tara immediately understood, and slowly, she began to give the princess her freedom with little things. She would dismiss the other ladies in waiting most mornings, and gave Zelda her space. 

Zelda finally took notice of the state of her body when the soap hit scratches and scrapes. Looking down, she saw bruises and dirty cuts littering her body. Scrubbing a little harder to scrape the dirt off, her thoughts wandered to the day before. It hit her like a ton of bricks, and she called over the screen to Tara. 

“Tara! Is the staff okay? What about the champions and my father?! A-and Link!”

The stout woman rounded the divider and smiled back to the princess. “I haven’t heard anything, but that probably means they’re fine. I’m sure your father will be able to tell you more. Now, hurry up! He’s waiting!”

Zelda finished washing, and hopped out of the tub, drying quickly. As soon as she finished, Tara helped her into her dress and did her makeup and hair. When she left her room, instead of Link standing at her door, she saw another member of the royal guard. Pipit, was his name. Slightly disappointed, she only exchanged a pleasant greeting, forgoing any small talk.

As Zelda silently made her way to the King’s Study, she took in the damage to the castle. She noticed that repairs were already being made, and was grateful, if not a little worried, that things would be going to look normal, even if they weren’t really that way. 

Pipit stood vigil outside the door to the study, and Zelda slowly walked in, radiating the anxiety that had been slowly building on the walk there. Once inside, she realized she wasn’t the only one summoned. Link, as well as Lady Impa, were standing by the desk, where her father sat. Stepping closer to her father’s desk, she saw him dismiss his guards. 

Zelda exchanged a quick look with Link, and instantly felt calmer. Link had that effect, sometimes. She looked back to the King as he cleared his throat. “As I’m sure you have all noticed, we have started repairs on the castle. I believe it is best to move forward as quickly as we can after this tragedy, if only to reassure the citizens. As such, I would like you three to continue on as normal for the time being while we gather our wits.”

“We have reports coming in on the state of the Kingdom, and I’m afraid there were casualties. Many of the villages closest to the castle were overrun by monsters and partially destroyed, but Hyrule continues to take care of itself. The towns nearby have taken in survivors until we can continue rebuilding. Lady Impa, I’d like you to go now and gather the representatives from the surviving towns and villages for a meeting to decide what parts each will play in rebuilding the fallen villages and possibly a memorial for those who passed on.”

Zelda flinched. That was her fault… All those people would have been fine if not for her inability to act. Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Impa nod and walk toward the door. Catching Zelda’s eye, she nodded, and left the room. Turning her attention back toward her father, she asked the question she’d been thinking about all day.

“What of the Champions? Do we have any news from them?”

The King looked back to her. “We do, and that brings me to my next point. I want you and Link to travel to each race and check up on them. We received short confirmations that the Champions are alive and none of the races were in desperate need of immediate help, but we don’t know much more than that. You two have the rest of the day to prepare, you leave tomorrow morning. You are dismissed.”

Zelda sighed, saying a quick goodbye to her father then walking out the door. She then turned to Link, relaxing when she met his eyes. 

“Meet me in my study at one. I need to talk to you.”

Link nodded shortly and bowed. With that, Zelda turned, motioning to Pipit, and walked to her study to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you have any feedback! I love comments, I get so excited and freak out every time I get one! Have a good day!


	6. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is actually a little earlier than I thought it would be! Inspiration kept hitting me this week, and I wrote a lot more than usual, especially on my other stories. 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer, thanks to some really helpful advice from Miqdad Suleman over on Fanfiction.net. I'm not super used to writing longer chapters, and this one felt a little awkward, so bare with me while I figure this out. 
> 
> If you have any advice or critiques (I really need it), let me know! I absolutely adore feedback! I freak out every time I get a review!

Zelda walked slowly to her study, observing the wreckage of the courtyard, and further out, Castle Town, over the walls of the walkway. There was only one way she could think to describe it. 

Total destruction. 

Buildings were caved in, tiles cracked, stone crumbled. The wings of the crest on top of the Fountain in Castle Town were completely broken off, and the grass had been burned completely. She could see people outside of buildings, mourning, and rebuilding the best they could. 

Children were clinging to their parents - or as she hated to see, older siblings, parents nowhere in sight - crying and hiding.

Zelda couldn’t bear to watch. She turned her eyes away quickly, holding back her tears as she jogged to her study. Slamming the door behind her, she collapsed against her desk, sobbing. She clamped a gloved hand over her mouth. This was her fault. All her fault. 

All those people… They had lost their loved ones, homes, and livelihoods because of her. All because of her…

She sat there for a while, green eyes glistening with tears, and a hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her sobs. In the midst of her breakdown, she didn’t hear the knocking on her study door, or the sound of it opening.

“Princess? Princess?!”

She looked up when she saw the brown boots jogging over from the door.

Link. 

The sight of his clear blue eyes and dirty blond hair both calmed her and panicked her. She failed him too… No! Don’t think like that… Ganon’s gone… Everything’s okay… 

Link knelt down in front of her, setting his hands on her arms. “Breathe with me, Princess. In, out. In, out.”

Zelda shakily tried to mimic his breathing, and eventually calmed down. She met his eyes again.

“Thank you… I don’t know what happened…”

Link tilted his head, concern lighting his eyes.

“Are you sure Princess? That was a panic attack, something had to have triggered it. You know you can talk to me, right?”

She diverted her gaze, arguing with herself silently. Should she tell him? She didn’t want to worry him… But maybe he felt the same?

“How… how do you deal with the guilt? I can’t look outside, or even at my own home, because I know that if I had just been faster…” She sighed, frustrated and defeated.

Link’s shoulders dropped as he sighed. “It never gets any easier, but it will fade. Just give it time.”

Silence fell between them. Zelda broke it by standing up and brushing her dress off, Link quickly following. Zelda pulled out two chairs, settling down in one of them. Link did the same, staring at her expectantly. 

Zelda cleared her throat. “Well, I suppose you’re wondering why I asked you to come. I suppose I was wondering if you had heard from your family. I’m not sure how I would fare without hearing from my father after something like this.”

Link shook his head. “I haven’t, actually. I’m sure they’re fine, but--” He sighed. “I suppose I’m a little worried.”

Zelda nodded. “Then I was thinking we could stop by your family’s house on our way visiting the champions. A-as long as you’re okay with it too!” She stuttered out, flustered.

Link hesitated, then nodded. “If it’s not too much trouble, I would like to check on them. My sister can be a little reckless… I suppose we both got that from my mother. I’m worried she did something dangerous… I actually wrote to them yesterday, after we got back.”

Zelda smiled softly and nodded. “We should probably take this time to plan our route. I’ll send out for tea.”

She got up and pulled out her travel map, then quickly walked to the end of the walkway, where Pipit was stationed by the door to her room. “Can you send for tea, Pipit? Thank you!” At his affirmation, she walked back to the study to find Link tracing out a route.

They stayed there for another hour, hovering over the map and talking. Zelda’s breakdown went unmentioned for the rest of the day.

oO0Oo

The next day, Zelda awoke bright and early, eager to escape the castle. Greeting her handmaiden quickly, she hurried through her morning routine. She met Link outside her room, a grin lighting her face. 

“Good morning Link! Is everything ready to go?”

Link nodded. “Good morning Princess. The horses are being prepped right now, but otherwise, we’re ready.”

Zelda smiled softly. “Great! Thank you for helping with everything. Have you heard back from your family?” Link shook his head, a worried glint in his eyes. “It could just be the delay, or they haven’t had the chance to write, but I haven’t gotten any contact from anyone in Hateno…”

Zelda’s face dropped. She pursed her lips as her green eyes dropped to the ground. That was… really concerning. Of course there was damage (it was everywhere, all because of her), but to not have any contact… What was the full extent of Ganon’s destruction?

Link cleared his throat. “Either way, we should leave now if we want to reach Kakariko before sunset.”

Zelda shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded. “Right, thank you Link. Let’s be off.”

Zelda set of briskly down the hallway, nodding to the servants on the way down, Link on her heels. When they reached the stables, Zelda was pleased to see that the horses were completely ready.

Link held out a hand, and Zelda took it, hoisting herself onto the white horse. Her knight quickly mounted his own chestnut mare Epona, and she led the way out of the stables into Castle Town. The entire ride the pair were shrouded in cloaks, but Zelda kept her eyes down to avoid looking around her at the ruined buildings and Guardian husks.

They continued this way out until Hyrule field, where Zelda finally looked up. As soon as Link saw her face, he knew he had to cheer her up. But how? A small smile spread across his face as the idea came to him. 

He quickly brought Epona next to Storm, Zelda’s horse, and she turned to him. He met her eyes, mirth sparkling in his blue eyes. He uttered two words, “Race you!” and took off ahead. 

As the wind blew through his hair, he heard Zelda’s laughter tinkling close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, I really love feedback!


	7. Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda reach Zora's Domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, I know this is incredibly late. I ended up reading through it right before I was about to post it, and ended up scrapping half of it. I just couldn’t get the feel I wanted (and I suck at writing Mipha) and I’m still not sure if I’m entirely happy, but it’s better. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Zelda shifted in her saddle, gazing up the path by the river. They were headed to Zora’s Domain, then Goron City and Rito Village, ending on Gerudo Town. They had made time to stop in Hateno and Kakariko if her father didn’t call her back first. 

A call from the river startled Zelda, and she looked frantically for who it could have been. As her eyes found Mipha, however, she calmed, sheepishly smiling. “Hello, I was informed you were on your way, so I thought I’d meet you two here.” She said, hopping out of the river and nodding to the pair of Hylians. 

Zelda nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. “Thank you, that was very kind of you. We actually came to see if you were okay, so it’s good to see you now.”

Mipha smiled softly, nodding. “I’m quite alright, as well as everyone else in the domain. Once we get back to Zora’s Domain, I can give you a full report for the King, if it’s alright with you.”

Zelda agreed, and she, Link, and Mipha continued the walk to Zora’s Domain.

oO0Oo

As soon as the horses were boarded, the Hylians met up with King Dorephan in the throne room. Staring up at his imposing figure and starting to wilting under the harsh gazes of the Zora advisors, Zelda steeled herself. 

Taking a deep breath and bowing her head, she began. 

“King Dorephan, on behalf of my father, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, I, Princess Zelda, hold out the hand of the Hylian people to help in all repairs done to your home. If not for your daughter's bravery, we may not be here. We wish to extend our thanks and assistance to you.” 

Zelda looked up to King Dorephan again as she finished her speech. King Dorephan stared her down for a moment, then averted his gaze as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Princess Zelda, the Zora thank you and your people for your gracious offer, but we have to decline. Zora’s Domain was spared too much damage, and we are perfectly capable of repairing the rest. As for my daughter’s help, I would like you to tell the king that Zora’s Domain will not help fight your battles any more. My daughter almost died that day, and I would like to avoid that again. Now, unless you have anything else to say, my daughter can show you to your rooms, where you can rest for the night, and then leave.”

Mipha’s eyes widened and she rushed over to her father. “What do you mean, father? I’m perfectly fine, all thanks to the Hylians! Why are we taking away our offers to help?”

Dorephan looked down at his daughter. “Not now, Mipha. We will talk later. Show our guests to their rooms.”

Mipha opened her mouth to protest, but Zelda interrupted. “It’s alright, Mipha. We pulled you into a battle you weren’t obligated to fight.” She turned to Dorephan. “We thank you for your help and the hospitality. I’m very sorry for everything that has happened.”

With that, Zelda turned, gesturing for Link to stand, and trailed after Mipha.

oO0Oo

The next morning, Zelda awoke sluggishly to Link gently calling to her. “Princess, wake up. I’m sorry to get you up so early, but we need to leave.”

Zelda sat up slowly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She turned to see Link kneeling by her bed, fully dressed and equipped. Confused, she asked Link what was going on. “We’ve overstayed our welcome, princess. The royal advisor, Muzu, asked me to get you up and ready to leave.”

Her face dropped. Oh. Right. The king had asked them to leave immediately… She swung her legs out of the bed silently, standing and stretching. Turning to Link, she saw him walking toward the door. “I’ll be preparing the horses. I’ll meet you there?” Zelda nodded. “Thank you, Link. I’ll be there in a minute.” Link nodded and left. Zelda sighed, and started dressing.

oO0Oo

After saying goodbye to Mipha, Link and Zelda mounted their horses and made their way out of Lanayru and to Eldin. Zelda remained silent throughout the ride to Foothill Stable, only saying the bare minimum. Link didn’t dare say a word, but did peer worriedly at her. She pointedly ignored his pleading stares, keeping her green eyes firmly ahead. 

He decided not to think about how much it reminded him of those first few months.

The ride was uneventful, if you didn’t count the goat that broke out of it’s pen at the stable and ran in front of Zelda’s horse, breaking her silence with a surprised cry. Link chuckled, but slowly quieted when he saw the princess’s lack of reaction. He pursed his lips.

He really needed to fix this. 

Once they arrived at the stable and boarded the horses, Link made dinner (and dessert consisting of fruitcake; which seemed to slightly brighten the princess’s mood) and Zelda headed off to bed early. Climbing into the hard bed next to hers, the knight’s eyes never left her silent form as he drifted off to sleep.

He vowed to keep her safe until his dying breath, and he would do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! I love advice (and comments in general😅)


	8. Update

So. I guess I'll start by saying how grateful I am for all the support while writing this. This is the first of anything I've ever actually posted, and I wasn't really expecting any feedback as it was mostly self indulgent, but I got it, and I'm eternally grateful! You guys are awesome! 

Now, the hard part. No, I am not abandoning this fic, but I'm not exactly happy with it. Like I said before, this is one of the longest things I've ever written, and was mostly self indulgent, because I couldn't find a lot like it. (Check out Love in a Time of Calamity by SpicyChestnut, it was one of my biggest inspirations for this and it's written beautifully!) As such, I didn't plan well, or even really double check my facts. I really thought this would be kind of short and didn't really care how it would turn out.

As I continued writing though, I realized this had become kind of a passion project, and I wasn't happy with how I've handled it. I wanted to do better. 

I've thought a lot about this, and I've decided to rewrite this fic. I've decided I'm not going to change a lot, I just want to fix how I execute this idea. I've already started revising, but I ran into a major problem. I wasn't sure how to post it. I was thinking I'd do one of four things. 

1\. Delete this version and post the new one  
2\. Update the chapters as I go along  
3\. Tacking the original 7 chapters onto to the new version at the beginning or something  
4\. Post the new one and leave this one alone

I couldn't really make up my mind, so I figured I'd ask. I'm leaning towards 1 or 4, but I don't really know. What do you guys think, if you care?

Again, thank you so much for your support! It means the world!


	9. Another Update

The revised version is up! Thanks to some very helpful input, (thanks so much!!!!) I've decided to leave this version up until the revised version is complete, then I will delete this. Thank you so much for all your feedback and support! It's part two in the collection this fic is now part of, but here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691303/chapters/73011135

See you there!


End file.
